American Assassin Of The Rising Sun
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: This one is for my Far Cry 3 archive, after the events of Rook Island, Jason Brody has decided to become a full fledged assassin and he must hunt down the connections of Hoyt Volker alongside class 3-E and join them to deal with anyone associated with Koro-Sensei. There will be an OOC Daisy in here, and this story is rated M for Far Cry 3 material, please read and review!


Chapter 1: Blood In Your Teeth!

(Opening A/N: I'm looking into starting an Assassination Classroom archive, and it's going to include one of my favorite video game Far Cry 3. Jason Brody has become a professional assassin and decided to deal death in the land of the rising sun, but Jason has embraced the killer he has become and he must eliminate a secret cult that has a connection to Koro-Sensei as they try to destroy the earth. But Jason won't be alone in his fight against, those who were taught by Koro-Sensei will aid our gun slinging protagonist in his fight against the alien following cult. This story will be rated M for Blood and Gore, Strong Graphic Violence, Adult Language, Nudity, Use Of Drugs And Alcohol, and Strong Sexual Content. Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom for that is owned by Yusei Matsui along with Shonen Jump Advanced, and Far Cry 3 is owned by UBISOFT and all of its rightful owners. Now let's get to the action.)

[Shanghai, China...]

My name is Jason Brody, and I am a professional assassin. Three years ago, I was captured by pirates and was about to be sold as a sex slave, but thanks to the Rakyat, I fought for my freedom along with rescuing my friends, I chose to free them and Citra was killed for that choice, but instead of going back to living a normal life, I chose to embrace the darkness of becoming a killer for hire.

The client has hired me to come to China in able to eliminate a Triad group hell bent on taking down the country I stand for, America. It turns out that the target knew of my intentions and he captured me in which I intended. My hands were tied to the chair and I had the crap beaten out of me.

"If it isn't Snow White of Rook Island, I was hoping to buy you and your brothers on Rook Island when Hoyt Volker was alive." said the leader of the Triad gang, his name was Lao Ming.

He was a slave trading connection and personal client of the late Hoyt Volker. All of my gear was confiscated by my captors, but all wasn't lost to me, I found different ways to kill people without the use of my guns or machete.

"Yeah, I was known as 'Snow White' once upon a time, but now, I'm now going by the name of 'The Tattooed God Of Death.'" I said, the Triad boss then slapped me across the face.

"No one is coming for you today Jason." Lao said, and I began to laugh I had him right in sight of a remote controlled sniper rifle.

"That's why I came alone, and I got you in the scope of an automated sniper rifle, bang." I said as I curled my finger making a trigger gesture. 

The rifle then took aim at the target as it had the target in sight, the crosshairs lined up with the Triad leader's head and I flicked my finger as if was on the trigger and a bullet shot out of the gun and killed him instantly with a direct head shot.

"Target Eliminated." A male voice said over the earpiece that was nearby, it was Nagisa, even though his face and his hairstyle makes him look like a chick, he's actually a dude.

It turned out that Nagisa was the one who was controlling the R/C sniper rifle. This was the fun part, there were two bodyguards looking to do more damage for their dead boss. Now it was my time to shine, the first bodyguard tried to punch me, but I dodged it and managed to get the rope around his wrist forming a jiu-jitsu style arm bar, snapping it as the bone began to stick out of the broken arm and the bodyguard screamed in pain. The second guy drew a Beretta M9 and pointed it at me, but before he shot the gun, I used the injured bodyguard as a human shield.

"Don't underestimate an assassin." I said as I fished the knife out of the dead bodyguard's jacket and used on the restraints that held my wrists together.

As soon as the ropes were cut, I tossed the knife at the last bodyguard and the blade lands into the chest of the bodyguard killing him. But that was the least of my worries, this place had to be crawling with bodyguards.

"Hey Jason, if you're there, pick up." Nagisa said on the other end of a walkie-talkie, I picked it up and answered him.

"I'm here dude, is Daisy there with you?" I asked, it turned out that Daisy was in the building with us trying to get me out.

One Triad thug was standing around looking for any assassins coming to kill the boss, but it turned out that there was an assassin wearing a black suit armed with a garrote wire. She slips the wire around the guy's neck, choking the bodyguard to death, he then dropped his Heckler and Koch MP5K German Submachine gun and she picked it up.

"Jason, where are you?" Daisy asked herself trying to figure out where I am.

I just needed to find out where they're keeping my guns and my machete. If I can get to those, then I'm back in business. 

"Daisy, can you hear me? It's Nagisa. Listen, I just got a bead on Jason, he's in the boss' penthouse about to make a massive escape. And this is only a hunch, but something tells me, that he's got all of his weapons confiscated and placed somewhere nearby, I need you to find him and get you along with him out of there. There's going to be more Triad coming." Nagisa said, and this marked bad news for both Daisy and I.

The sound of footsteps drew closer to Daisy as she raised the gun and was about to shoot whatever was coming around the corner. It was another Triad bodyguard, but she knew that her weapon was going to make a lot of noise and lure anyone in the vicinity to her location. She needed to make a move and quick. So, she grabs the patrolling bodyguard and places the barrel of the gun under the chin of the guard with the intent to pull the trigger.

"Two questions, one: where are you keeping weapons? And two: Where's Jason Brody?" Daisy asked, man Rook Island has changed not only me, but also Daisy when we lost Grant.

"We keep weapons in the storage area next to the boss' penthouse, and that's where you'll find Jason." The Triad said, Daisy for good measure, squeezed the trigger on the gun and fired a single shot through the Triad bodyguard killing him with a single bullet through the brain making it explode with brain matter as it splattered all over the wall.

As soon as I got out of the penthouse, I knew that the guns were being stored in a room nearby, so that had to be the armory.

"What's behind door #1?" I asked myself, and as soon as I opened it, there was a massive cache of guns, explosives, and ammo for a small army.

And in one crate there was my weaponry, an M4 carbine assault rifle with ACOG scope and high powered silencer, Two Heckler and Koch Mark 23 semi-automatic handguns with laser sights and silencers attached, SPAS-12 shotgun, and an M-40 bolt action sniper rifle with high powered scope and silencer attachment. And I also had my trusty machete for up close killing.

There was very little time to lose, so I quickly strapped all of my weapons onto my body and had my M4 in hand. The door behind me began to open and as soon as I had my gun raised up to see who was coming, it was Daisy.

"I leave you for half an hour and yet you managed to get caught by the enemy?" Daisy asked, I just scoffed at her question.

"You were supposed to wait for your allies to help you, not go in and get caught." Daisy said try to be protective of me.

"Let's say we get out of here, the Triad boss that the client wants dead is now deceased. I hope we can get paid for this." I said, the client was going to pay us $250,000 to kill that guy.

But there was the sound that neither one of us liked to hear, the guards knew that the boss was dead and placed the whole building on lockdown. Great, now what do we do?

[To Be Continued…] 

(A/N: Well, I know this might be a bit short for some of you…but this is just a taste of what is to come. Consider this a taste of what's going down. But all in all, if its meh, I understand, sometimes I just try to make it the best I can. And also for those asking to please update, I only ask this, please give me some time, I swear I will come up with more chapters, but I need some idea of where to go and some targets to kill. Anyway, reviews, faves, and/or follows are still optional along with ideas for future chapters are always welcome. So, until the next awesome chapter…this is, the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
